1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for administering instant messaging (‘IM’) chat sessions.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Users of modern computer system often participate in real-time communication with one another called instant messaging (‘IM’). In current IM software one user must initiate a connection with other users for communication. That is, establishing a connection between one or more IM users currently requires user action, such as a selection of one or more users. Current IM software does not recommend users or automatically connect users for communication without such user interaction.